Virus
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: When twelve vials of a deadly virus is stolen from the possession of Khan Industries by Don Karnage, Kit is enlisted by Shere Khan to identify a mole within Khan Industries who is believed to be working with the pirates. Will Kit succeed, or will everyone he loves be in danger? Eventual BalooxBecky. Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been watching TaleSpin a lot these past few weeks. I thought since it had such a great beginning, it deserved a great ending. Now, this may be out of TaleSpin's element, but, I'll try my best to keep everyone in character. This is my first TaleSpin fanfic, so be nice.**

**I do not own TaleSpin. It belongs to Disney. **

In the high mountains of Cyrianaisia, a certain Dr. Alan Bird worked with vigilance and care. The wind outside blew the trees to a slow dance with leaves floating past the large villa. Thunder crashed through the darkened sky presenting an air of ominous proportions.

Dr. Bird paid no attention to the weather outside, but focused on pouring a sickly green liquid into a vial, careful not to touch the liquid. As he set the vial with eleven others, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." The doctor said in his raspy voice.

Through the door walked two burly panthers wearing dark blue jackets with a gold and crimson insignia on their sleeves.

"Dr. Bird, we are with Khan Industries." Said one panther holding up identification.

Dr. Bird turned to face them. "Ah. You have the money?"

The other panther held up a briefcase and opened it revealing wads of money to the scientist. "You have the vials?"

"Why, yes." The scientist carefully carried the container of vials to the men. "Twelve vials. The information on the virus is on the bottom."

The first panther took the container. "I trust you have a cure?"

"Indeed I do." Dr. Bird nodded. "However, I only made two vials so far. Be careful how you use those vials. There's enough in there to infect an entire country."

"We will make sure Mr. Khan is informed." The panther with the briefcase nodded. He handed the briefcase to Dr. Bird.

"May I ask why Mr. Khan wants this virus?"

"Let's just say there are some people Mr. Khan greatly detests." Answered the panther.

"I see." Dr. Bird said. "Good day."

The two panthers walked out of the house and back to their plane. One of them shuddered.

"This place is even creepier than Khan's pets." He muttered

His companion smirked. "Don't let Khan hear you say that, Black."

"I won't." They climbed into the cockpit and radioed Khan. "Mr. Khan, this is Black. We have the package. I repeat: we have the package."

From his desk, Shere Khan smiled in satisfaction. "Good. See to it the container is delivered safely."

"Copy that. What if we run into pirates?"

"You can't allow the package or yourselves to be taken." Khan said simply. "Do what you have to do."

Black gulped. "I understand, sir."

"Good."

Black hung up and sighed. "Well...we're just ten miles out of Cape Suzette. Let's hope that Karnage isn't anywhere near here."

Suddenly, they heard two or three small airplanes coming up behind them. Blackthorn glared at Black. "You had to jinx it."

Blackthorn started sweating and pushed the plane to full throttle and grabbed his radio. "Mayday! Mayday! This is flight 119 requesting for immediate backup just nine miles south of Cape Suzette-"

_Thud!_

Something landed on the plane. Blackthorn turned to Black. "Hide the container- quickly!"

Black hurriedly covered the container with a blanket and shoved it behind some equipment just as someone broke through the roof of the plane. The two pilots jumped up and drew nine millimeter guns on the intruder.

"Why, hello, Khan's pilot persons." The intruder grinned wickedly. "You know, you should really consider bringing along security peoples, yes-no?"

Blackthorn glared at the Air Pirate Captain Don Karnage. "We have nothing of any value to you, Karnage!"

Karnage raised an eyebrow. "Then why are there beads of sweat running down your heads?"

"It's...hot in here!" Black lied.

Karnage wasn't buying it. He shook his head in dismay. "Tsk, tsk. Such liars." He drew his sword and aimed it at Black. "My source tells me there is a virus in your possessiveness."

"Source?" Blackthorn asked, surprised.

"Enough with the stalling! Now where is it?" Asked Karnage.

"You can't win. You're outnumbered!" Black announced.

Karnage merely smirked and whistled. Two of Karnage's minions jumped down beside him. "You were saying?"

The two panthers gulped nervously and cocked their guns to shoot the pirates. Karnage swiftly ducked and dived between the pilots while Mad Dog and Dump Truck tackled the pilots. Karnage crawled under the pilot seat to find nothing there. He looked under the dashboard and saw a white container hidden behind two boxes. Smirking, he grabbed the container and stood up.

Mad Dog and Dump Truck each had a pilot in a headlock. Karnage chuckled humorlessly.

"Really? Behind a box carrying equipment stuffness?" He shook his head. The pilots gasped in horror.

"No!" Black choked out.

Karnage grinned wider. "From the looks of things, this package must be verrrry valuable, yes-no?"

"Fool! You have no idea what damage that package can do!" Blackthorn exclaimed.

"Oooh, I like damage!" Karnage exclaimed. "All right, we got the loot, now let's scoot!"

Mad Dog and Dump Truck knocked the two pilots into each other and scrambled out the hole in the roof. Black came to and jumped up to grab Karnage's ankle. Karnage gave the package to Mad Dog, slid back down the plane and used his knees to break Black's neck and pushed him down. He escaped to the top of the plane and dropped a bomb into the plane.

Blackthorn came to just in time to see Black dead on the floor and a bomb with a timer. He gasped opened a door, and dived out just as the plane exploded.

XXX

The finance at Khan Industries dropped a dangerous amount over the past year due to the Depression. Khan had anticipated this, yet he remained confident in his business.. He waited patiently for his pilots to retrieve the package so he may get on with what he planned on doing.

As the business tycoon stretched out his legs, the phone rang.

"Yes?" Khan answered.

"Mr. Khan, I'm afraid I have bad news." Said his caller.

"What is it?" Already Khan dreaded the answer.

"The package has been stolen by Air Pirates."

Khan gritted his teeth and raked his desk with his free claw in anger. "How could this happen?"

"Black is dead. Blackthorn is in surgery." The caller reported.

"Alert me the moment Blackthorn gets out of surgery."

"Yes, sir."

Khan hang up and growled under his breath. Those pirates have been nothing but a nuisance for a long time. Every single time Khan had his scientists make something for him, the pirates somehow get wind of it, and steal it! How does this keep happening? The stone was bad enough, but the virus...if it got out to the general public, his reputation would be ruined, and he would lose his job.

He had to do something.

XXX

"I don't think we should do this. It's a dangerous choice."

"Come on, Papa Bear, you've made tougher choices before." Kit pointed out. "Just...think this through."

"All right..." Baloo cleared his throat and turned to Louie. "Pomegranate ice cream with chocolate sauce, please."

"Coming right up, cuz!" Louie made Baloo's sundae with a flourish. "I'm guessing this is going on your tab?"

"Actually..." Baloo pulled out some money. "tabs have gotten too expensive for me."

"Since when?" Kit raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Since now." Baloo answered simply.

"Ask a simple question..."

"Get a simpleton answer!" Louie finished.

Baloo laughed, then realized what his friend meant. "Hey!"

"It's a hard truth, Baloo. Live with it."

"Well, I'm surprised. You're cutting back on tabs, and you're becoming less concerned with money." Kit noted. "Are you close to buying the Sea Duck?"

"Oh, well...you know." Baloo shrugged, not making eye contact with his friend. "I'm pretty close."

Kit's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? How close?"

"Halfway."

"Awesome!"

Louie's phone rang. "Louie's Place." Louie's smile faded to a concerned frown. He turned to Baloo. "Baloo, it's Rebecca. She sounds freaked."

Baloo was confused. Why was his boss calling him on his day off? He took the phone. "Becky?"

"Baloo, we're being attacked." Recbecca whispered frantically. "They have guns, and-" Crash! "No! Oh no, they've got Wildcat!"

"Mommy!" Baloo heard Molly cry. Thuds and more crashes followed.

Baloo's stomach dropped and shivers ran up and down his spine. "Hold them off! I'll be there as soon as I can!" He hung up, and grabbed Kit. "Rebecca and Molly are in trouble!"

Louie and the customers watched Baloo sprint out of the restaurant with Kit in tow with concern. The two bears sprinted towards the Sea Duck.

"We're coming, Beckers!"

Baloo started up the plane hurriedly, and nearly caused a tidal wave as he backed up and lifted off. Worry and fear for his best friends consumed him.

_'What happened? Are they okay? Did they call the cops? Why were they being attacked?'_ He thought frantically. _'Oh, I shouldn't have left! If anything happens to them, I'll never forgive myself! It'll be the massacre of '29 all over again!'_

**Read and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the extraordinarily long hiatus, guys!**

Inside Higher for Hire, Rebecca sat calmly at her desk with a stopwatch. Molly played safely in the corner, and Wildcat leaned against the wall near the desk.

"Isn't this a little harsh?" Wildcat asked.

"Maybe, but I have to know how fast he'd get here if there's an emergency." Becky replied, shrugging.

Wildcat was about to respond, when they heard plane engines, a loud splash, and what sounded like a tidal wave. A couple of minutes later, they heard running footsteps and the door slammed open.

"CHAAAA!" Baloo yelled holding a crowbar. He looked around in surprise.

"So, how'd he do?" Wildcat asked Becky.

"Ten minutes and twenty seconds!" Becky declared. "Nice. I didn't think you'd arrive until after at least fifteen minutes."

"Wait…what?" Baloo asked. "You mean this was only a test?"

Kit wobbled in looking slightly green. His eyes widened when he heard that last sentence. Becky just shrugged. "I had to know how fast you'd get here in case there's an emergency."

Baloo frowned and tossed the crowbar aside. How could she do this to him? "I knew you were a lot of things, Becky. I never thought you were mean."

Becky felt slightly guilty. "Baloo, I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Baloo started trudging to his room, then turned around. "You know…if it weren't for Wildcat, Kit, and Molly; I'd quit right now." He stormed upstairs, went into his room, and slammed the door shut.

Kit winced slightly, sighed, shook his head, and turned to Becky. "Not cool, Miz Cunningham."

"I am sorry. I didn't know how bad this would affect him." Becky admitted. "Why is he taking this so personally?"

Kit cleared his throat. "I might know. Can we talk in private?"

Becky nodded and turned to Wildcat. "Wildcat, can you take Molly outside to play?"

"Sure!" Wildcat turned to Molly. "Come on, Molly-cat. You can help me check for any injuries the Sea Duck has!"

"Okay!" Molly said excitedly. They left.

Kit pulled up a chair. "Okay…the only reason I know about this is because I overheard Baloo talking to Louie about it."

Becky nodded. "Go on."

"About ten years ago…Baloo still lived with his parents and brothers. He snuck out of the house to go to a club his parents disapproved of. When he came back, he found his family brutally murdered." Kit explained. "He felt so guilty after that. It kept eating at him that if he hadn't snuck out, he could've saved them."

Becky sighed sadly and shook her head. "I never knew that about Baloo."

Kit nodded. "He really cares about you, Wildcat, and Molly. He considers Molly his daughter, Wildcat his brother, and …you as a sister."

"I'm so touched." Becky admitted. "And believe me, if I'd known, I wouldn't have pulled this."

"I understand." Kit smiled. "Baloo doesn't know that I know, so I'd appreciate it if you kept this quiet."

"Of course." Becky nodded.

XXX

Shere Khan walked into Blackthorn's hospital room. Blackthorn's head was wrapped in a bandage, both his arms and one leg were broken. He woke up and gasped in horror as he saw his boss standing over him.

"Explain." Khan said simply.

Blackthorn took a few breaths, and swallowed. "Th-the sky pirates attacked us and stole the virus. K-karnage said he has a source within Khan Industries. That's how he found out."

Khan's eyes flashed with anger. "Do you mean to tell me that there is a mole in Khan Industries working with the pirates?"

"Yes." Blackthorn nodded. "I'm sorry. That's all I know."

"I see." Khan simply walked off. "Thank you for this information."

Blackthorn watched him leave, then sighed in relief. "Well, that went better than expected."

XXX

When Khan got back to his office, he angrily threw all of the contents off his desk and growled slightly. There is a mole in his company. He needed to find him now! He called his secretary.

"Mrs. Snarly, I need photos of all the air pirates past and present now." He ordered.

"Of course."

The photos were delivered to him a half hour later. Khan spent the next hour pouring over photos. Some of the photos were compromised, much to Khan's disappointment. He was about to give up, when a certain young bear cub appeared in the photo. He called his secretary again.

"Mrs. Snarly, I need you to send for someone."

XXXX

The next day, Becky took a deep breath as Baloo came downstairs for his next assignment. She smiled and held up a flier. "Hey, Baloo. So, I found this flier for an airplane expo. I already bought you a ticket."

Baloo gave her a half-smile. "Tryin' to get on my good side."

"No. I was just thinking of you because I know you love these expos." Becky shrugged.

Baloo nodded and took the ticket. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Becky smiled. She sobered up. "I really am sorry for tricking you yesterday. If I'd known you were gonna take this so personally, I wouldn't have pulled that."

"Okay. Apology accepted." Baloo said. There was a knock on the door. Baloo went to answer it.

"Telegram for Mr. Kit Cloudkicker." Said the man.

"Oh. Hold on." Baloo went to the stairs and called up. "Kit! There's a telegram for you!"

"Coming!" Kit flew from the bedroom and ran downstairs, putting his sweater on. He took the telegram. "Thanks."

"What's it say?" Baloo asked.

"'Mr. Cloudkicker, I am in need of your assistance. Please meet with me at your earliest convienience. Make sure your earliest convenience is at nine am. Shere Khan.'"

"Now what does that tiger-coon want with you?" Baloo raised an eyebrow apprehensively.

Kit shook his head. "I'm really not sure."

"Well, I'm going with you. That tiger's up to no good. I'm sure of it!"

"Protective Baloo is protective." Kit quipped. "Okay, fine. Let's go."

XX

The two bears drove to Khan Industries. They went to the front desk. "Hi. This is Kit Cloudkicker. He has an appointment with Shere Khan."

The receptionist checked the record book. "Of course. Go right ahead. Oh- one more thing, the elevator's broken, so you need to take the stairs."

Baloo stared at the receptionist incredulously. "Come again?"

"Come on, Papa Bear. It's good exercise!" Kit exclaimed. "Trust me- you need it."

Baloo glared reproachfully at his friend, but gave in. "Fine." He sighed. This better be good! He squared his shoulders and started marching towards the staircase. "All right, let's hit the stairs, kid."

The two started heading up the stairs. After five levels, Baloo was getting out of breath and sweating heavily. Kit wasn't as bad, but he had taken off his sweater and tied it around his waist. At level ten, Baloo finally collapsed on the stairs, panting heavily and wheezing. Kit turned back to check on his friend.

"Go on…without me, Little Britches." Baloo said weakly. "I'll catch up."

Kit nodded. "Okay. I'll bring you water if you don't make it."

"Thanks."

Kit continued his journey up to Khan's office. A few floors later, a tall fox walked out a door and started heading downstairs. Kit stopped for a minute and stared at the fox. He looked so familiar. He just couldn't quite place his finger on it.

XXX

After what seemed like hours, Kit finally made it to the top floor. His undershirt was soaked in sweat, his legs felt like lead, and his throat was as dry as a desert going through a drought. He leaned against a wall panting for breath and fanning himself with his hat. He pulled apart his shirt, slicked back his sweaty hair, swallowed a few times and walked to Shere Khan's desk. Shere Khan sat with his fingers steepled. There was a folder, a pitcher of water, and a glass on his desk.

"Ah, Mr. Cloudkicker. Come, have a seat. You must be dying of thirst." The business tycoon said.

"Thanks." Kit sat down and poured him some water.

"Now, I assume you are wondering why I've called you here." Khan said, holding up the folder. Kit took a drink and nodded. Khan held out the folder. "Take a look at this."

Kit eyed the folder curiously, set his drink down, and took it. To his horror, inside the folder was a picture of him with the air pirates! No…this can't be happening. He hoped no one would ever find out! "Please don't tell anyone." Kit begged. "I am_ not_ proud of this."

Khan held a paw up to silence him. "Relax, dear child. I merely wish to offer you a deal."

"A deal?" Kit asked slightly nervous.

"Yes. I will have your records of being a sky pirate expunged from your records." Khan said. He stood and walked to the window with his hands behind his back. "But you must do something for me in return."

"Anything." Kit said without thinking.

Khan smiled. "Good." He turned back to face him. "There appears to be a mole within my company who is working with the air pirates. All I require is for you to sniff him out."

"That's it? All I have to do is identify a mole?" Kit clarified.

"Precisely." Khan replied. He took out a slightly thick red book. "Here is a book of all my employees. I want you to look carefully over each one of them and see if you recognize them. Report to me the moment you find him."

"Okay." Kit took the book.

"Good. You have forty-eight hours." Khan sat in his chair and spun around facing the window. "Dismissed."

Kit nodded, then remembered something. "Oh, also, Baloo is with me. I promised to bring him water if he hadn't made it yet."

"Granted." Khan waved a paw. "Take the whole pitcher. Heavens knows he'll need it."

Kit nodded and took the pitcher. "Okay. Thanks." He headed to the staircase and walked down a few levels. Baloo was slowly pulling himself up the steps now. "Hey, Papa Bear."

Baloo groaned and looked up at Kit. "Meeting's over already?"

"Yeah. I can't talk about what it was about until we get home, though." Kit replied.

"Why not?"

"It's top-secret. Just trust me." Kit replied, looking around to make sure no one heard. "Here. I brought you water."

Baloo sighed and took the pitcher gratefully. He drank the whole thing in a few gulps and gasped for air. "All right. Let's go. Sooner we get home, sooner you tell me what that meeting was about."

XXX

At the pirate hideout, Karnage and his band of sky pirates gathered around a table. In the center were the vials of the virus.

"All right, listen up you assbutts." Karnage demanded. "We are going to be infecting Cape Suzette with this virus. It will be distracting everyone while we pillage and plunder. Ingenious plan, yes-no?"

"But captainnnn, what if we catch that virus?" Mad Dog whined.

"We will not be catching the virus, you estupido." Karnage said with slight irritation. "We will release it in large buildings where they can be contained!"

"I like that plan!" Dump Truck nodded.

"Grazie." Karnage nodded and smiled. A telephone rang. He went to answer it. "Ciao. This is the devilishly handsome Don Karnage speaking."

"It's me. We may have a problem."

Karnage stiffened. "What kind of problem?"

"Kit Cloudkicker was at Khan Industries earlier." The caller explained. "He saw me and I think he recognized me."

Karnage's eyes flashed. "Well, you cannot let your cover be blown. Kill him."

The caller was astonished. He thought Cloudkicker was like a son to Karnage! "Uh…you sure? I mean…"

"Am I the stuttering type person?" Karnage asked.

The caller sighed. "No. I'll have him killed before he remembers who I am."

"Good. Thank you, Devon."

"You're welcome."

Karnage hung up and thought for a moment. There was a time when he would do anything to keep Kit alive in the hopes that he may someday rejoin the pirates. But, those days long since passed. Now he's just somebody that he used to know.


End file.
